


Safe Word

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Sam, Insecure!Lucifer, M/M, Subdrop, Subspace, Wing Bondage, safe word, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wants Sam to bind his wings during a scene, but it doesn’t turn out like they expect it to.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my docs for a while because I couldn't get past a part and now I have! So here's another fic from me today!

“Are you sure?” 

Words he heard, but didn’t truly comprehend. Of course he was sure. 

“Yes.” 

Sam’s warm lips met his, soft and reassuring in their meaning. 

Lucifer dropped his jaw to accept more of what Sam was willing to give him. 

“Do you give your consent?” Sam whispered as he pressed their nude bodies together. 

“Yes,” Lucifer whispered back, voice soft. 

“Tell me your safe word,” Sam commanded gently. 

“Cage.” The monosyllabic word was said as if it was a prayer. 

“Good, angel,” Sam whispered and Lucifer melted like butter in a hot pan under the praise and nickname. He loved it when Sam called him angel, especially  _ his  _ angel. 

Sam leaned in for a gentle kiss, keeping the former Prince of Darkness nice and relaxed and further into subspace. 

Lucifer loved submitting to Sam. He never made it seem like it was a chore, taking care of Lucifer’s needs. He made sure that during long scenes, the angel didn’t get dehydrated or lose circulation when he was bound for long periods of time. And after the scene was over, Sam would take good care of his angel. Picking him up, praising him, slowly drawing Lucifer away from that subspace mentality. Warm bath to soothe aching muscles, massage to boost circulation, liquids to keep him hydrated. Yes, he’d push Lucifer to his limits, the archangel believing that he’d snap, but never to the point of no return. He never broke the rules they had set down for this. 

And Lucifer  _ loved  _ it. 

“Kneel for me, sweetheart,” Sam ordered softly and Lucifer complied, body loose and pliant. 

Sam ran his fingers through short blond locks, watching the angel sink further into his head space. “Can I see those pretty wings, Lucifer?” he whispered. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Sam,” he whispered. 

“Let me see them, angel,” Sam coaxed. 

Lucifer shuddered and felt his wings slide out then open, sighing as they breached one plane and into the next, eight sets of dusty rose and white feathers catching the setting sun’s rays. 

“Gorgeous,” Sam breathed, running a hand over the high arch of Lucifer’s topmost left wing. 

Lucifer moaned and tilted his neck back in pleasure, the other seven wings trembling underneath Sam’s skillful touch. 

“Absolutely stunning. I’ll never get tired of seeing your beautiful, innocent wings.” Sam ran a solitary finger down the length of a primary feather, watching Lucifer gasp and struggle to remain still. Smiling gently, he tilted Lucifer’s face forward just enough to kiss him sweetly. “Such a beautiful, obedient angel for me.” 

Lucifer whimpered pleasurably against Sam’s lips and the hunter smiled. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Such a polite little angel.” Sam smirked. 

Lucifer beamed as he watched his boyfriend walk across the bedroom through hooded eyes. 

Sam returned a few moments later with dark brown leather bindings and Lucifer gave a full body shudder at the sight of them. 

Sam kneeled behind Lucifer and ran a palm over the high arch of the right topmost wing, listening to the angel keen underneath the firm touch. 

“So beautiful, so needy,” Sam murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer shivered and whimpered. 

Sam began laying the strappings of leather across the top of the left wings, making sure that they were snug but not too tight, trailing kisses along Lucifer’s spine. The angel moaned and writhed, his right wings fluffing and batting the air in pleasure. 

“Such a horny, needy little angel on his knees for me,” Sam crooned, kissing Lucifer’s cheek as he began working on the next set of wings. “So good for me, Luci, you’re so good. Such a good angel.” 

Lucifer purred at the praise and contact, sighing as he melted into the bindings easily. 

“So soft and warm and pliant. My good little Morning Star.” Sam praised. Lucifer cooed and batted lazy lashes up at Sam as the hunter looked at him, cupping his cheek. Lucifer turned and nuzzled the hand, craving the affection. 

“So affectionate, little angel.” Sam teased lightly, carding his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Lay down for me?” 

Lucifer nodded with a purr. “Back or stomach?” he asked as he swayed in subspacial bliss. 

“On your back, wings out and flat,” Sam murmured. 

Lucifer did as he was told, laying flat on his back, his bound wings spread out underneath of him. 

“Beautiful. Simply stunning,” Sam breathed, running a hand up Lucifer’s leg. The angel whimpered, needing more, needing  _ Sam.  _

“Of course, angel,” Sam chuckled, leaning over and caging the archangel with his body before kissing him slow and deep. Lucifer whined into the kiss, resting his wrists by his head and went to go put his wings around Sam. 

They were heavy, they were. . .  _ were they tied down?  _ Could he not move his wings? Panic flew into Lucifer’s mind and he whimpered, coming out of his headspace quickly and the free feathers fluttering in agitation. 

“Luce?” Sam murmured, noting how his angel was responding and withdrawing. “Luce, do you want to stop?” 

“ _ Cage! _ ” Lucifer cried out. He couldn’t fly! He couldn’t move his wings at all! They were paralyzed! His worst nightmare had come to pass. 

Immediately, Sam rolled Lucifer open and tore off the bindings on his wings. By the time he removed the final strap and threw the bindings across the room, Lucifer was in a ball, wrapping his wings protectively around himself. 

“Lucifer?” Sam’s voice was low, soothing. “Lucifer, may I touch you?” 

Lucifer sniffled and nodded. 

Sam picked Lucifer up and placed him on his lap, making sure the angel could hear his heartbeat, and rocked him gently and soothingly, kissing his hair and making sure not to touch his wings until Lucifer said he could. 

Lucifer buried his face in Sam’s chest, breathing in time to the gentle and soothing rhythm of his heart to relax and calm down. Sam’s thumb ran up and down his rib cage and rocked him. He felt soft kisses rain down on his hair and he sighed heavily. 

In time, he raised his head and looked up at Sam. “‘m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for, angel?” Sam asked. 

“That I couldn’t go through with the scene. I thought I was ready and it  _ did  _ feel-” 

“Shh, little Morning Star,” Sam shushed the angel gently. “It’s not your fault, you’re fine. You just aren’t ready for that yet and that’s fine. When you are, I’m sure it’ll be fantastic. Okay? You didn’t know.” 

Lucifer sniffled. 

“Shh, little angel,” Sam soothed. “You’re fine. Don’t worry about it. You safe worded and I’m proud of you for responding with that. I wouldn’t have continued with the scene, but I am glad you definitely said no. Okay?” 

Lucifer nodded and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, still feeling guilty. 

“Want a grooming?” Sam whispered softly. “Groom your pretty feathers?” 

Lucifer shook his head and cuddled closer. “Want cuddles. Don’t want to move.” 

Sam chuckled. “Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Want to watch something funny, or something with explosives?” 

“‘Splosives.” 

“Suicide Squad? I found a torrent download.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Alright, angel.” The hunter stood up, cradling Lucifer in his arms as the angel clung to him and walked over to the laptop, where it was hooked up to the projector, and brought up the file and hit play before returning to the bed. As the opening credits played, Sam laid down and waited for Lucifer to get comfortable before drawing the blanket over them both. 

Lucifer was fast asleep before the movie was over, not from a lack of interest, but from being safe and warm snuggled up to Sam’s side and relaxing after panicking. 

Sam noticed and paused the movie before curling around his angel and falling asleep, the hunter protecting the angel from everything he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
